Talk:Ogre/@comment-5426290-20140802133254/@comment-74.128.60.190-20141204214639
Me- No not at all, ma'am! I just stop and looked 'cuz I though you were one freaky looking tree! "What the hell!?" I think to myself. "Did I really just say that out loud!? Damn you, aura of misfortune!" Of course, the ogre doesn't take kindly to that. Ogre- What!? That's it! (She pops her knuckles) I'm going to beat the hell out of you for that remark! She throws a heavy cross at me with her right hand, which I hold up both arms to defend. A loud *SMACK* resounds through the forest as her giant fist connects with my arms, sending me sliding back several feet. With some distance between us, I drop my guard and try to shake off the pain from my stinging arms. "Damn that hurts!" I say to myself " I'm better off not blocking those if I don't have to." The ogre doesn't intend on letting me sit idle as she rushes me shortly. She throws a haymaker this time. Knowing full well what that punch would do to me, I duck clear under it. "This is my chance!" I think as I use the momentum coming back up to hit her with a powerful jumping uppercut to the chin. I shake my hand as I jump. Me- Ouch! Hell, I may as well be punching a tree! The ogre brings her face back down, and the look on her face is what I can only describe as rage in its purest form. She lets out a massive roar that shakes the forest as she charges directly towards me! My eyes widen in terror as I quickly reach for my sword. Tackles me to the ground, which nearly knocks the breath out of my body. She wastes no time mounting me and throws a punch towards my face! I hold out the broad side of my sword and block it, though this doesn't deter her in the slightest! With ferocious tenacity, she repeatedly pounds away at my sword as I desparately try to think of something. Remembering I have salt in my pack, I quickly reach in as the ogre is preparing to bring her fist down on my sword, which is starting to crack. I quickly throw the salt into her eyes. She immediately gets off of me, holds her hands over her eyes and screams in agony, with me running back some distance before stopping. Me- I'm gonna end this! I bolt towards her, and jump into the air with all of my might. As she manages to barely open one of her eyes, she is greeted by the sight of me quickly descending towards her. With adrenaline pumping through my body and gravity on my side, I yell as I throw my entire body weight into a punch that hits her right across the jaw. She falls over onto the ground with a large thud, unconscious. I pick up my sword with my other hand as the hand I punched her with is completely numb. Exhausted and bruised, I start walking back to my village, which isn't too far away. Before I leave the forest, I look back. Me- Good fight! Soon afterwards, I make it back to the village. "Today has been a good day!" I think. "I even managed to beat an Ogre in a fist fight!" I triumphuntly strut through the village towards my house. As i get to my door, I reach in my pouch and grab for my keys, when I hear a woman shout "SIR, WATCH OUT"! At that moment, I hear heavy thuds that are getting louder and louder. Turning around to see the cause, I see an ogre midair and parellel to the ground, her legs bent and the soles of her feet pointed directly at me. It was like time slowed down for a second. Me- Oh sh- That's all I can manage as the orge hits me cleanly with a beautifully executed drop kick. I blast straight through the front door of my house and out of the back door of my shotgun house without even touching the floor of the house! She must be really mad at me, 'cuz I swear the drop kick she just hit me with could have shook the outer walls of the Demon Lord's Castle! I land in my backyard face up and fading in and out of conscious. As I'm struggling to stay conscious, the same ogre that I had knocked out cold earlier was stand over me, smirking triumphantly. Orge- You're the first man from this village that was actually able to knock me out cold. She then slightly blushes. I have a feeling we'll get along just fine! That last thing I see before finally losing consciousness is her reaching her arm down towards me... The woman who warned me earlier sees the ogre walk out through my pulverized door with me slung over her shoulder and heading back into the forest. The woman simply shakes her head and says "That poor man. That aura of misfortune just won't let him catch a break."